You're The One
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Chap 3 is UP!/Shikamaru mengira ia sudah menemukan cintanya, tapi sebuah percakapan kecil membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Sayangnya, saat ia menyadari hal itu, semua sudah hampir terlambat, atau memang sudah terlambat?/Semi-canon. Bad summary. Warning inside. RnR? DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**You're The One**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main Cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Others : Sai x Ino**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, abal, gaje, bikin mules(?), DLDR**

 _Happy reading~_

Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas disepanjang lorong markas besar persatuan shinobi ini. Rapat serikat shinobi baru saja selesai dan seperti biasa, ia yang keluar paling akhir.

"Oy!"

Ah, ternyata bukan hanya dia.

Pria Nara itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk mendapati Temari -si pemanggil- sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Sebuah tinjuan 'ringan' menghantam lengannya begitu si gadis kuncir dua berada di hadapannya, "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku!"

"Untuk?" Shikamaru mengernyit heran, "Tentu saja karena aku telah menjadi guru cintamu!" Shikamaru menghela napas malas. Astaga, gosip itu telah menyebar cepat.

Belakangan ini Temari memang menjadi guru cintanya -begitu yang disebutnya- tanpa diminta dan bahkan sempat ditolak mati-matian oleh Shikamaru. Gadis itu langsung memberikan 'pelajaran' cara menggaet hati wanita begitu mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru menyukai teman satu timnya sendiri, Ino.

Dan Shikamaru menanggapi itu semua dengan raut aku-tak-tertarik-sedikitpun. Yang tentu saja tidak dapat menghentikan ocehan Temari, karena ia tahu kalau pria itu diam-diam akan melakukan nasehatnya. Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Ah, Temari terlalu mengenal Shikamaru.

Dan tampaknya usaha Temari 'mengajari' Shikamaru membuahkan hasil. Karena tak lama kemudian, berita mengenai Sang Ketua Pertemuan Serikat Shinobi yang baru-baru ini memiliki kekasih, tersebar luas.

Untuk itulah Gadis kuncir dua itu menuntut ucapan terima kasih dari 'muridnya'. Shikamaru mendengus, "Aku tidak memintamu mengajariku itu semua,"

"Tapi kau mengikutinya juga kan?" Kemenangan telak diraih oleh Temari.

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Shikamaru dengan raut mengantuk dan nada malas akhirnya mengalah kemudian menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sang Putri Suna -yang sama sekali tidak seperti putri- tersebut.

Temari tersenyum miring, "Anak pintar," Shikamaru mencak-mencak dalam hati. Temari senang sekali memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil dan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Ia sudah berumur 19 tahun sekarang bahkan telah menjadi salah satu orang penting dalam persatuan shinobi dan ia bahkan sudah punya kekasih! Bagian mana dari dirinya yang dapat dikategorikan anak kecil?

Ah, kelihatannya kali ini Shikamaru terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'bocah', 'cengeng', atau semacamnya dari Temari. Dan percayalah, menyuruh Temari untuk menanggalkan panggilan itu sama saja dengan menambah frekuensi ejekan yang dilontarkan.

"Hey," Suara Temari memecah keheningan yang tempat melanda keduanya begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu keluar. "Selamat ya, aku ikut senang. Ternyata aku berbakat menjadi guru cinta,"

Temari terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum tiga jari menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Senyumannya begitu tulus sehingga membuat Shikamaru tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan memandang kepergian gadis itu sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Pria itu tersentak begitu tersadar, Temari tersenyum? Dan kenapa senyumnya begitu tulus?

Bukan, bukannya Shikamaru tidak suka mendapat ucapan selamat dan senyuman yang tulus dari seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Hanya saja-

Temari menyukai Shikamaru. Ini bukanlah sekedar persepsi tanpa dasar yang kuat. Semua orang pasti menyadari dengan gelagat dan perlakuan Temari pada Shikamaru, gadis itu pastilah menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Lalu sekarang, begitu mendengar perihal perasaannya terhadap Ino, gadis kuncir dua itu malah membantunya mendapatkan hati teman satu timnya itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dijalan pikiran Temari? Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

Bahkan setelah mendengar hubungan Shikamaru dengan Ino, Temari sama sekali tidak menangis atau memukulinya seperti kebanyakan orang yang patah hati. Gadis itu malah memberi selamat dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat tulus.

Mungkinkah Temari sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Ah, ia harap begitu. Biar bagaimana pun Temari adalah salah satu sahabat terdekatnya, dan ia tidak ingin merasa berdosa dengan menyakiti hati gadis itu terlalu banyak.

~You're The One~

Pagi itu Shikamaru berjalan-jalan di desa mencari spot bagus untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu karena pengusiran brutal dari ibunya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, padahal ia baru tidur sebentar (read: beberapa jam) tapi sang ibu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan terus menyuruhnya keluar rumah dengan dalih untuk menghirup udara segar. _Apa udara dirumah masih kurang segar?_ Shikamaru tak habis pikir.

Untuk alasan itulah, Shikamaru berada disini sekarang. Tebing patung pahatan hokage. Dan tak disangka-sangka, Naruto juga ada disana. Oh, hancur sudah mimpi indahnya.

"Oy, Shikamaru!" Dengan disertai cengiran lebar, pria yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan desa itu memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Oy, Naruto! Tumben kau ada disini," kemudian membalas sapaan teman seangkatannya itu sekaligus menyatakan keheranannya. Seharusnya, -pikir Shikamaru- Naruto sedang ada di Ichiraku Ramen sekarang, duduk manis dengan segunung mangkuk di kanan kirinya.

"Aku sedang berpikir," Naruto membuka suara, "Bagaimana cara melamar Hinata, ya?"

"Ha?!" Shikamaru ternganga parah, "Tapi kau baru beberapa bulan berkencan dengannya!"

Setelah teriakan histerisnya yang sangat amat berlebihan, Shikamaru dengan susah payah mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar akibat pernyataan maha dahsyat Naruto. Ini baru tiga bulan setelah peristiwa penyerangan Toneri yang artinya baru selama itu Naruto dan Hinata menjalin hubungan, dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu anak ini sudah memikirkan untuk menikah?! Hebat sekali.

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihan Shikamaru, "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara melamarnya, bukan berarti ingin menikahinya dalam waktu dekat."

"Begitu ya," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Sebenarnya ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Kalau sudah berpikir bagaimana cara melamar, berarti memang niatan itu sudah ada kan? Tapi Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing, terlalu merepotkan baginya. Dasar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah dengar tentang kau dan Ino," Naruto kembali membuka percakapan, "Mengejutkan sekali, kupikir kau berkencan dengan Gadis Kipas itu,"

Shikamaru mendengus. Yang dimaksud Naruto sebagai 'Gadis Kipas' pastilah Temari, dan masalahnya ini bukan pertama kali ia mendengar komentar semacam itu. Kami bahkan berasal dari desa yang berbeda, pemuda itu membatin.

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis merepotkan macam dia,"

Naruto tergelak, "Bagimu semua wanita merepotkan," komentarnya sungguh tepat sasaran.

Lagi, Shikamaru mendengus "Tapi dia yang paling merepotkan dari seluruh wanita merepotkan. Wanita itu suka mengejekku, tapi tiap dia tersenyum aku malah ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar."

"..."

"..."

Shikamaru tersentak. _Apa yang baru saja ku katakan?!_ Pria ini sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

Naruto memandang teman seangkatannya itu lekat-lekat, "Kau yakin kalau kau menyukai Ino?" Ia memicingkan matanya.

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" dengan cepat, pemuda itu menyanggah ucapan Naruto.

Sementara itu lawan bicaranya menghela nafas, "Tidak baik membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," Naruto memulai ceramahnya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia tidak merasa tengah membohongi perasaannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Kau adalah orang yang cerdas," Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Shikamaru, "Cukup orang bodoh sepertiku yang pernah merasakan kehilangan gadis yang dicintai,"

Shikamaru mengerti maksud Naruto. Hinata pernah diculik oleh musuh mereka, Toneri dan bahkan hampir menikah dengannya. Kejadian ini jelas membuat Naruto terpukul, bahkan sampai enggan melanjutkan misinya.

"Hinata menyukaiku sejak lama, tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya dan terus menyakitinya dengan ketidakpekaanku,"

"Saat ia pergi, saat itulah aku merasakannya. Disini, rasanya sakit-" Naruto memegang dada sebelah kirinya, "-rasanya sakit sekali membayangkan ia tidak akan berada disisiku lagi,"

"Dan aku tidak ingin ada orang selain aku yang merasakannya," Naruto tersenyum bijak. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut akan perubahan temannya yang selalu tampak konyol menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa.

"Aku- aku yang paling mengerti perasaanku. Aku tidak akan salah menilainya," Dengan tegas Shikamaru menyangkal Naruto, walaupun di sudut terdalam hatinya, terdapat setitik rasa ragu.

"Begitu ya," Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Ah, sifat kekanakannya muncul lagi, "Kalau begitu selamat. Kupikir kau akan melajang seumur hidup karena terlalu malas mencari pasangan,"

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Naruto tergelak, "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Gadis Kipas itu menyukaimu ya? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Si Kuning Jabrik itu kembali membahas topik yang baru saja berlalu.

"Memang," Shikamaru terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak, "Tapi kurasa sudah tidak lagi,"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ia tersenyum dan memberi selamat atas hubunganku," Pemuda Nara itu terdiam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang, "Dan itu bukan senyuman palsu,"

Naruto manggut-manggut. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, "Sakura-chan pernah bilang padaku, 'Saat seorang wanita tersenyum dengan tulus atas kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai, meskipun itu menyakitinya, itu berarti ia punya perasaan yang sangat sangat besar dan tulus.'"

Naruto menutup penjelasannya dengan senyum bangga, merasa senang bisa mengingat kalimat sepanjang itu. Shikamaru tertegun, Sebesar itukah perasaan Temari? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa!" Mendadak Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan, jaa ne Shikamaru!" Dengan tergesa -bahkan tanpa memberi Shikamaru kesempatan untuk membalasnya- Naruto pergi meninggalkan kawannya yang masih terdiam.

 _Mungkin Temari memang sudah tidak menyukaiku. Ya, pasti begitu. Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto benar? Aku pasti menjadi orang terjahat di dunia karena menyakiti perasaan tulus seorang gadis._

Shikamaru terlibat argumen sengit dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Toh itu bukan salahnya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ada setitik rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

Dan sejak detik itu dimulailah gangguan dalam hidup Shikamaru yang tenang.

TBC~

Hai(?) Saya dateng lagi bawa fanfic nista saya yang kedua '-')/

Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Maklumin aja ya wkwk *plak*

Ini sebenernya gabungan dari dua part yang saya publish di wattpad, jadi terasa agak lompat(?) gitu ._.v

Apalagi juga terlalu banyak yang OOC disini, kayak Temari yang ga sengaja saya hilangin judesnya trus Naruto yang mendadak bijak *uhuk*

Oh iya, saya juga mau bilang terima kasih buat kalian yang sudi baca dan ngasih review di fanfic pertama saya sebelumnya, Sumpah respon kalian bikin terharu:') *lap ingus* (readers: jorok lu thor! Hye: ah, sirik aja kalian) #abaikan

Yosh! Sekian cuap2 dari saya, mohon reviewnya yaa~ Saran dan kritik membangun sangat diperlukan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**You're The One**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Others : Sai x Ino**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Happy Reading~_

Ino suka bunga. Hatinya terasa sejuk tiap memandang bunga, rasanya semua masalah hilang dalam sekejap. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, bunga tidak dapat membuatnya tenang. Pikirannya keruh, kepalanya terasa penuh dan hampir meledak.

Klining!

Suara lonceng tanda datangnya pelanggan menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Segera saja gadis itu menoleh dan memasang senyum terbaik untuk menyambut pelanggannya.

Disana, berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit memanjang memberi nilai plus pada penampilannya. Itu Sai, dengan senyuman manisnya. Oh tidak...

"Hai Ino-chan," senyuman manis pemuda itu bertambah lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit.

Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan suffix 'chan' ditambahkan dibelakang namanya oleh Sai, tapi ia menyukai itu. Ia suka ketika Sai memujinya, tersenyum padanya, menyapanya, mendengar kan ceritanya, dan hal kecil lainnya.

Awalnya gadis itu mengira rasa senang itu ada karena ia bisa memamerkan hal ini pada kawan sekaligus rivalnya, Sakura. Tapi belakangan ini ia merasa semuanya lebih dari itu, rasanya tidak masuk akal terus memikirkan pemuda ini disaat dirinya sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih orang. Ia merasa... seperti sedang berkhianat.

"Ohayou Sai-kun," Ino membalas sapaan Sai "Apa kau datang untuk membeli bunga?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Ino merutuki dirinya dalam hati, tentu saja seseorang datang ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu,'

"Oh?!"

Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sai, pertanyaannya tidak sebodoh itu juga ternyata.

"Ada apa Sai-kun?" Sai kembali tersenyum. Mengherankan melihat frekuensi senyumannya yang melebihi batas normal.

"Nanti malam, temui aku di Yakiniku Q," Ino sedikit berjengit, apa pria ini mengajaknya kencan? "Baiklah," Tapi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya juga.

Selepas kepergian Sai, Ino terdiam ditempatnya. Ia merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menerima ajakan kencan Sai. Tapi ia tak dapat menyangkal, bagian terdalam dari hatinya merasa senang. Sangat senang. Rasanya begitu menggelitik seakan memaksanya untuk terus tersenyum. Mungkinkah... Ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Ino tidak mau berpikir yang lebih jauh, yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membuat Sai terkesan dengan penampilannya nanti malam.

~You're The One~

Lain Ino, lain Shikamaru. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas futonnya. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, dan bagi seorang pemalas sepertinya yang menganggap tidur adalah bagian dari nafasnya, itu jelas sangat menyiksa.

Apalagi alasan 'penyakit' barunya itu sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal. Temari. Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, bayangan gadis itu muncul dibenaknya. Saat gadis itu mengejeknya, menolongnya, dan tersenyum padanya... Semua terasa indah sekaligus aneh. Dan setiap wajah gadis itu melewati pikirannya, dadanya selalu berdesir hangat. _Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Awalnya Shikamaru merasa ini dikarenakan rasa bersalahnya pada gadis kuncir dua itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, semua mulai terasa tidak wajar. Ia selalu berdesir tiap mendengar segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Temari, dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai tidak sabar menunggu Rapat Persatuan Shinobi selanjutnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu tidak sabar? Mungkinkah ini karena gadis kuncir dua yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya?

Shikamaru mengerang frustasi. Ia merasa berdosa pada Ino karena memikirkan gadis lain padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah menjadi milik gadis itu. Tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi perasaannya, ia sangat menyadari kalau hatinya telah berubah.

Akhirnya setelah melalui perdebatan sengit dengan dirinya sendiri, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk jujur dan membicarakan hal ini pada Ino. Yah, kedewasaan membuatnya mengerti bahwa semanis apapun kebohongan itu tetap lah sesuatu yang akan berakhir buruk.

Shikamaru harus menemui Ino. Ya, harus.

~You're The One~

Sementara itu, Ino sudah siap menemui Sai. Gadis itu terus menebar senyum di sepanjang jalan tanda bahwa ia sangat senang. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa orang yang ditemuinya adalah orang lain, bukan kekasihnya. Intinya, Ino merasa senang.

"Sai-kun!" Ino sedikit berteriak memanggil orang yang sedang duduk di meja paling ujung, menunggunya.

Sai tersenyum melihat kedatangan Ino, "Duduklah Ino-chan," Pemuda itu mempersilakan Ino duduk dihadapannya. Yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh gadis itu.

"Ino-chan," Sai membuka percakapan setelah mereka terdiam untuk menyantap makanan masing-masing. Ino menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pemuda dihadapannya

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi menurut buku yang kubaca, tidak baik memendam perasaan terlalu lama-"

Sai terdiam sejenak. Ino merasa pipinya memanas, ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. _Oh tidak tidak, Yamanaka Ino tahan senyummu!_

"-Aku menyukaimu Ino-chan. Meskipun aku tahu kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu."

Sai menatap Ino serius. Yang ditatap blushing parah.

"Sai- tapi kenapa?" Akhirnya Ino menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Karena kau menyelamatkanku. Senyummu menarikku dari duniaku yang hitam putih ke dalam duniamu yang penuh warna. Aku-"

"-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebutmu. Hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu membuka hatiku untukmu, datanglah kapanpun kau mau."

Dan detik itu juga Ino tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Sai-kun, aku- aku juga menyukaimu! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana-"

Ino terisak. Sai menyukainya dan ia sangat menyadari bahwa dirinya pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Pikirannya kacau sudah.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan di kepalanya memaksa Ino untuk mendongak, dilihatnya Sai tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, sebelah tangan pemuda itu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Ino-chan,"

Dan berkat senyuman pemuda itu, Ino berhasil membuat keputusan.

~You're The One~

Ino berhenti melangkahkan kalinya begitu matanya menangkap seseorang sedang bersandar di dinding depan rumahnya, lengkap dengan raut malas dan tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana. Itu Shikamaru.

Ino segera melangkah mendekati teman satu tim merangkap kekasihnya tersebut. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengatakan isi hatinya.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Ino, hanya memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat. Sibuk memilih kata-kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan hatinya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," Pemuda Nara itu berujar to the point.

"Aku juga," Ino mendapat feeling kalau pembicaraan ini akan berjalan lancar.

Shikamaru memandang gadis di hadapannya sebentar, "Aku- kurasa kita tidak bisa bersama,"

Ino terkejut mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru, sebagian dari dirinya merasa lega, tapi ia juga merasa khawatir, apa Shikamaru memutuskan hubungan mereka karena sudah mengetahui tentang ia dan Sai? Oh, Ino merasa jahat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi-" Shikamaru menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "-Kurasa bukan hal yang baik memikirkan gadis lain saat kau sudah punya kekasih,"

Ino terbelalak, ia hampir memekik girang kalau tidak mengingat situasi, "Begitu juga denganku! Oh astaga, aku hampir gila memikirkan ini!"

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian lengkungan senyum pun terbentuk di wajahnya yang -anehnya- tidak tampak mengantuk sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu penyelesaian masalah kita,"

~You're The One~

Pagi itu Shikamaru bangun dengan wajah yang -meskipun masih mengantuk- terlihat lebih segar. Ia merasa ringan. Setelah percakapannya dengan Ino semalam akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan kembali menjadi teman dekat. Alangkah leganya.

Rasanya pemuda itu semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu Temari. Persetan dengan kemungkinan Temari sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, atau bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkan perasaannya nanti, yang terpenting adalah ia dapat kembali melihat senyum Temari untuk menghapus rasa rindunya yang meluap-luap. Terdengar menjijikan, tapi begitulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Oh astaga, Shikamaru merasa benar-benar sudah gila. Gila yang menyenangkan. _Sial._

Dan untuk alasan itulah ia keluar kamar dengan wajah berseri-seri -bahkan tanpa perlu dibangunkan- yang jelas membuat sang ibu khawatir akan kewarasannya. _Padahal seminggu kemarin anak ini terlihat kacau, sekarang ia terlihat seperti habis menang lotere!_ Yoshino mulai berpikir untuk menelepon Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Sementara itu Shikamaru makan dengan santai. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Temari nanti. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan sesekali ia merinding. Bayangan mengerikan Temari dengan kipas besarnya mampir rupanya.

Tak ada yang berniat menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunan gilanya kecuali-

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu menggema diseluruh kediaman Nara yang sepi. Buru-buru Yoshino menghampiri pintu masuk untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sementara itu Shikamaru cuek bebek dan tetap melanjutkan acara makan sekaligus melamunnya.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Suara toa ibunya sukses membuat Pemuda Nara ini tersedak. _Poor_ Shikamaru.

Dengan segala kemalasan yang ia punya, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara. Pintu masuk.

Disana berdiri seorang gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok, pink. Sakura, dengan senyum manisnya menyapa.

"Shikamaru, Hokage-sama memanggilmu,"

Sungguh hal merepotkan di pagi yang merepotkan.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku, Kakashi-san?" Shikamaru bertanya to the point.

Sebenarnya ia masih belum rela waktunya diambil, biar bagaimanapun ia ingin merasakan tidur siang yang tenang setelah seminggu ini tidak dapat melakukannya.

Kakashi, Sang Hokage Keenam, menatap sekilas kertas yang ada ditangannya. Sebuah surat.

"Aku memintamu datang kesini bukan untuk misi-" Ia menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat "-Aku ingin meminta izin padamu."

"Izin?" Shikamaru mengernyit heran.

"Krisan Emas, adalah bunga langka yang dapat menetralisir segala macam racun-" Kakashi kembali membaca suratnya.

"Bunga ini hanya hidup di tempat-tempat tertentu. Salah satunya adalah di Hutan Klan Nara,"

Kakashi berhenti sejenak. Shikamaru manggut-manggut, tampaknya ia sudah mulai mengerti.

"Anda ingin saya mengambilkannya," Ini lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, tapi kemudian sebuah pertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya, "Kenapa? Apakah ada Shinobi Konoha yang terkena racun?"

Kakashi menatapnya sebentar, "Ya dan tidak. Seseorang terluka, tapi bukan dari Konoha."

Shikamaru kembali mengernyit heran, "Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap rasis, tapi bukankah hal semacam ini merupakan masalah internal tiap desa?"

Shikamaru benar. Meskipun sudah ada Persatuan Shinobi, tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang dibatasi dari campur tangan desa lain. Bahkan masalah bantuan sekalipun. Tiap desa memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk terlalu banyak meminta bantuan dari desa lain.

"Kau benar, hanya saja-" Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya, "-Orang yang terluka ini merupakan salah satu orang penting dalam Persatuan Shinobi,"

Shikamaru menahan napas, perasaannya tidak enak, "Siapa?"

"Duta besar Suna sekaligus kakak tertua Kazekage kelima, Sabaku no Temari."

Detik itu juga Shikamaru merasa seluruh nyawanya terangkat.

 _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!_ Berulang kali ia merapal kalimat itu dalam hatinya layaknya sebuah mantra, tapi kenyataan selalu berhasil menghancurkan mantranya. Temari terluka. Begitu parahnya sampai harus meminta bantuan Konoha...

"Shikamaru! Kau dengar aku?" Suara Kakashi membuat Shikamaru tersentak, "Ya?"

"Sakura akan membantumu, ia tahu banyak tentang tanaman obat," Kakashi menjelaskan sembari melirik Sakura yang sempat terlupakan keberadaannya.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, "Kakashi-san, bisakah Sai diikutsertakan?"

Kakashi menatapnya kemudian mengangguk paham, "Dia memang sedang tidak ada misi. Kuharap kalian cepat, racun ini sangat berbahaya,"

Dan dengan itu, mereka bergegas menuju Hutan Klan Nara.

Selama pencarian, Sakura menjelaskan tentang racun yang telah melumpuhkan Temari. Racun yang berbahaya. Cara kerjanya lambat, ia menyerang dari bagian yang tidak penting baru organ vital, tapi disitulah letak berbahayanya. Racun ini menyiksa.

Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan wajah tersiksa Temari.

Karena itulah, begitu bunga-bunga itu dirasa sudah terkumpul banyak, Tim yang berdiri atas Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Sai itu melesat dengan burung lukisan Sai. Rupanya inilah alasan Shikamaru merekrut Sai. Terbang lebih cepat dari berlari, dan mereka harus cepat sampai. Harus.

"Sakura, Sai, tetap fokus. Perjalanan kita jauh, jaga bunga itu baik-baik." Dengan ketegasan seorang pemimpin, Shikamaru memberi instruksi. Seperti biasa, dialah yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim.

Tapi meskipun Shikamaru terlihat begitu tenang dan tegas layaknya pemimpin, hatinya tidak begitu. Ia kalut. Pemuda ini begitu takut dengan kemungkinan Temari tidak bisa diselamatkan. Oh ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Temari benar-benar pergi. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Sepertinya sekarang Shikamaru mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto waktu Hinata pergi bersama Toneri. Perasaan takut kehilangan.

 _'Temari, tunggu aku...'_

TBC~

Kyaaaa ancurr ancuurrr T.T

Oke maaf kan saya kalau ga sesuai harapan kalian. Apalagi ShikaIno saya bikin labil pake banget disini. Gapapa sih, anak muda *Plak*

Sai juga serasa pho(?) *uhuk*

Maaf juga karena kakak tersayang Kazekage kita, Temari cuma nyelip nama doang di chap ini:')

Saya juga mau bilang terima kasih buat dukungan kalian yang sudi baca fanfic ini^^

Tanpa kalian mungkin saya ga bakal bisa buat lanjutannya hihi ._.v

Saran dan kritik membangun sangat diperlukan^^

 _Jaa ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're The One**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Others : Sai x Ino**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Happy Reading~_

Hari itu begitu suram. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sang surya. Hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur seisi Sunagakure. Hal yang patut disyukuri sebenarnya, mengingat betapa minim frekuensi hujan di daerah tandus itu.

Ya, seharusnya mereka bersyukur. Hanya saja itu hal yang sulit dilakukan bagi orang-orang yang tengah berdiri di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan, tepat di depan sebuah makam.

Shikamaru berada diantara orang-orang itu. Berdiri dengan tangan terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Air mata membasahi wajahnya yang disamarkan oleh hujan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut menyadari betapa hujan selalu mengiringi kepergian orang tersayangnya. Ia terlambat. Mereka terlambat. Temari telah pergi.

Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat. Seharusnya Temari bisa diselamatkan. Seharusnya ... Seharusnya ... Begitu banyak kata seharusnya berseliweran di otaknya, tapi ia sangat sangat menyadari bahwa berandai-andai takkan mengembalikan gadis itu.

Dia telah pergi. Rivalnya telah pergi. Penolongnya telah pergi. Penyemangatnya telah pergi.

Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengejeknya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang memanggilnya bocah. Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman mengejeknya, senyuman bocahnya, senyuman tulusnya, bahkan perasaannya. Semua ikut terkubur bersama peti kayu itu.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, tanah yang dipijak terasa lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan peti laknat itu. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis, tapi nyatanya sekeras apapun ia menahannya, lelehan air mata itu tetap mengalir deras. Menunjukkan betapa lemahnya ia sekarang.

 _'Kalau kau butuh bantuan lagi,aku akan membantumu, Cengeng,'_

 _'Hey,kau harus segera menjadi Jounin. Jika kau bersungguh sungguh dan_

 _benar benar serius menjalankan misi, kau pasti bisa segera menyusulku!'_

 _'Anak kecil tidak merokok!'_

 _'Kau pasti akan menjadi hokage yang hebat,'_

 _'Aku tahu kau suka tidur, tapi jangan tidur selamanya!'_

Kenangan bersama Temari, hal-hal yang dikatakan gadis itu, berkeliaran di otaknya. Ucapannya kadang memang terkesan kasar, tapi mengandung perhatian yang tulus. Gadis itu, selalu berhasil menuntunnya.

Sekarang, Temari tidak ada lagi. Anginnya telah pergi. Ia tinggalah seonggok awan kecil yang takkan bisa bergerak lagi. Tanpa angin, ia bukanlah apa-apa.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tersenyum kecut menyadari betapa Temari telah begitu banyak mempengaruhi hidupnya. Tapi sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari hal itu. _Cih, jenius apanya? Aku sangat bodoh! Bodoh! Bo-_

"-maru!"

 _Apa? Siapa itu?_

"Shikamaru!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pusaran hitam menarik tubuh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terlonjak. Ia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan serangan cahaya yang memasuki indra penglihatannya.

Biru dan putih. Itu yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Langit.

Dia menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kiri untuk mendapati Sai dan Sakura tengah menatapnya cemas. Mereka tengah menunggangi burung yang dilukis Sai, begitu pula dengannya. Mereka belum sampai.

 _Jadi yang tadi itu ... mimpi?_ Shikamaru membatin. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa lega, setidaknya Temari belum mati.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menyentuh matanya. Basah. _Apa aku baru saja menangis dalam tidur, huh?_ Shikamaru menertawakan dirinya dalam hati. Kalau ada Temari disini, gadis itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Tapi kalau dia yang melakukan, rasanya tidak masalah. Cinta memang aneh.

~You're The One~

Tim Shikamaru sampai di Sunagakure tepatnya di Rumah Sakit Suna keesokan harinya, ketika sengatan matahari telah berada pada puncaknya.

Disana, di ruangan paling ujung rumah sakit, ada Temari. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu basah oleh keringat, erangan kesakitan terus terdengar dari bibirnya, wajahnya pucat bahkan mendekati kebiruan.

Keadaannya jauh dari baik. Bahkan Gaara terlihat khawatir, wajah datarnya lenyap tergantikan oleh raut cemas yang kentara.

Karena itulah, segera setelah mereka datang, Gaara dengan gaya otoriternya meminta, atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mengolah bunga penetral racun itu untuk kemudian segera diberikan pada sang kakak, cerita mengenai penyelamatan Kankurou oleh Sakura menjadi pertimbangan Gaara untuk meminta gadis musim semi itu menyelamatkan kakaknya sekali lagi.

Sementara Sakura memasuki ruang operasi, Sai dan Shikamaru -terpaksa- menunggu di luar. Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa untuk tidak terlihat khawatir. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak percaya pada kemampuan Sakura, biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah _medic_ -nin terbaik selain Tsunade. Hanya saja, mimpi itu masih terbayang di benaknya, bayangan kematian Temari, dan rasa takut itu datang beriringan dengan ingatannya pada mimpi tersebut.

"Kakakku bukan wanita lemah," Suara Gaara memecah keheningan yang melanda, rupanya ia menyadari kekhawatiran Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja-"

Shikamaru tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena di detik itu pintu ruangan Temari terbuka. _Cepat sekali,_ pikir pemuda itu. Dan melihat senyum teman seangkatannya itu, ia tahu tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan.

~You're The One~

"Kapan nee-chan akan bangun?"

"Diamlah, kau mengganggunya,"

Suara-suara bising mengusik Temari dari tidurnya. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Terasa berat.

"Nee-chan! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Suara Kankurou menyapa indra pendengaran Temari, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang memasuki penglihatannya.

Gaara dan Kankurou adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Kankurou dengan raut cemasnya, dan Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. Ah Gaara, bersikap manislah sedikit.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih dari kedua adiknya pada tiga orang di belakang mereka. Disana ada orang-orang yang dikenalinya sebagai Shinobi Konoha, Sakura, Sai, dan ... Shikamaru?! Oh, Temari menyesal terlalu cepat bangun.

Tidak tahukah pria nanas itu kalau kehadirannya disini berakibat fatal pada hatinya? Oh, Shikamaru pasti tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengalami kegagalan dalam usaha _move on_ selama berbulan-bulan hanya dalam sekali tatap.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Temari terus menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat sampai suara Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kankurou nii-san, kurasa kita masih punya pekerjaan,"

"Ah, ku rasa melukis pemandangan disekitar sini ada bagusnya,"

"Astaga, aku baru ingat ada urusan dengan Matsuri-san,"

Dan begitulah, dengan alasan bermacam-macam yang sangat diyakini Temari hanya akal-akalan belaka, satu persatu orang-orang itu pergi, menyisakan Shikamaru dan Temari. Sial. Temari mulai berpikir untuk menerbangkan makhluk-makhluk itu sampai ke Amegakure.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara datar Temari yang pertama kali terdengar.

Sebisa mungkin gadis itu berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu ketus maupun terlalu senang. Perasaannya adalah rahasia besar, jangan sampai pemuda nanas ini menyadarinya. Sayang sekali Temari, dia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak lama.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya tidak boleh menjenguk kawanku sendiri?"

"Kau jauh-jauh ke Suna hanya untuk menjengukku? Aku tersanjung," Nada mengejek kentara sekali terdengar dari gadis itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati jendela di samping ranjang. "Sebenarnya karena misi mengantar penawar racun untuk kakak kazekage-"

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Temari. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dan merasa bersalah, tapi hanya sebentar karena raut datar itu kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dan juga," Shikamaru menghela napas, "Aku ingin minta maaf,"

Alis Temari terangkat sebelah. "Minta maaf?"

"Ya," Shikamaru menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Maaf karena sudah mengabaikan perasaanmu,"

"Perasaanku?! Apa yang- kau! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Temari histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Perasaannya yang dikira sudah ditutupnya rapat-rapat ternyata telah diketahui, Oleh orangnya pula! Tapi sejak kapan?!

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama," Shikamaru membalas dengan santainya.

"Aku ... juga menyukaimu," Tatapan pemuda itu berubah serius, "Maaf karena baru menyadarinya sekarang,"

Temari terbelak. Untuk sepersekian detik, gadis itu terdiam. Bibirnya terbuka dan mengatup berulangkali tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Wajahnya merah padam, entah karena malu atau ... emosi?

Bugh!

Sebuah bantal melayang.

Rupanya emosi lebih mendominasi.

"Nanas payah! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, hah?!"

Brak!

Sebuah kotak tisu melayang.

Shikamaru mulai kepayahan.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa berani-beraninya mematahkan hatiku?! Kau pikir _move on_ itu gampang?!"

"Temari tenanglah-"

Prang!

Sebuah vas melayang.

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_.

"Sekarang kau berani menyatakan cinta padaku?! Kau lupa aku ini siapa?! Aku Sabaku no Temari, kakak sulung Kazekage kelima!"

Temari makin menggila. Sekarang ia mengambil sebuah pisau kupas yang entah kenapa ada di meja sebelah ranjang. _Terkutuklah siapapun yang meletakkan benda itu!_

"Mati saja kau!"

Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum pisau itu melayang, sebelum gadis itu merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. _Kagemane no jutsu._

Shikamaru, dengan alasan keselamatan, terpaksa mengikat Temari dengan jurusnya. Sumpah, dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau menyatakan cinta pada Temari bisa seberbahaya ini.

Sementara itu Temari, yang menjadi 'korban' jurus Shikamaru, memelototi sang 'tersangka' sampai bola matanya hampir keluar.

"Kau curang! Tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan di rumah sakit!"

 _Memangnya siapa yang duluan melakukan kekerasan?_ Ingin sekali Shikamaru mengatakan kalimat balasan tapi ditahannya, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil pisau laknat itu dari genggaman Temari, kemudian meletakkannya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan gadis itu.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku minta maaf," Nada suara pemuda itu itu melembut, Temari mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku memang bodoh dan tidak peka terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terus terbayang wajahmu. Kupikir itu karena rasa bersalahku padamu. Kau tahu? Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur, itu menyiksa.

"Saat mendengar kalau kau terluka aku begitu panik. Aku takut kau pergi. Dan saat itulah aku sadar kalau aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin kau tetap di sampingku.

"Kau boleh mengejekku sepuasnya setelah ini, tapi jujur saja, kau sukses membuatku menangis."

Shikamaru mengatakan itu dengan terus menatap Temari lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lengkap dengan rona merah di pipinya-

"Huaaaaaa! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!"

Sesaat kemudian terdengar tangisan yang memekakan telinga. Temari. Menangis. Seperti. Anak. Kecil. Oh, seseorang tolong catat itu dalam buku sejarah.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru kelabakan. Menenangkan seseorang yang menangis bukan keahliannya, apalagi orang itu Temari. Salah sedikit ia bisa diterbangkan sampai Ame. Seram.

 _'Menurut buku yang kubaca, saat seorang gadis menangis, cara terbaik mengatasinya adalah dengan memeluknya,'_

Cling!

Tiba-tiba penjelasan tidak penting Sai tentang isi bukunya, lewat di kepala Shikamaru. Ingatkan dia untuk meminjam buku itu dari Sai sepulang dari Suna.

Shikamaru tidak tahu apakah pelukan akan berhasil pada gadis macam Temari atau tidak, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Memeluk Temari. _Rasanya nyaman_. Dan perlahan-lahan tangisan gadis itu mulai mereka berganti menjadi sesenggukan. Berhasil rupanya.

"Aku benci padamu, Nanas!" Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, Temari memukul dada Shikamaru. Jurus _kagemane_ -nya sudah terlepas rupanya.

"Yayaya, Aku juga mencintaimu," Shikamaru menjawab asal dan itu sukses menghadirkan rona merah di wajah gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bilang mencintaimu!"

"Hatimu bilang begitu,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak," Blush!

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tidak!-Eh?! Maksudku aku- arghh! Dasar siaaal!"

Buk!

" _Ittai_! Sakit Temari!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Buk!

Buk!

Buk!

Dengan itu dimulailah aksi memukuli Shikamaru oleh Temari. Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan tuan jenius kita itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat...

"Wah, lihat mereka berpelukan!"

"Sialan si Nanas itu, berani sekali menyentuh kakakku!"

"Sudahlah, harusnya kau senang melihat kakakmu bahagia,"

"Aww, mereka manis sekali!"

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kalau seseorang suka menonton orang yang sedang pacaran, tandanya dia tidak laku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SAI!"

 **Owari~**

 **A/N:**

Hai(?) Oke saya bingung harus ngomong apa duluan ._.

Saya mohon maaf, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ini ga sesuai harapan kalian ._.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari author amatir ya ga? *plak*

Sumpah saya ga punya bakat bikin adegan sedih yang ampe bisa bikin termehek-mehek(?) Jadi Kalo feelnya ga dapet tolong di maklumi ._.v

Ah saya juga mau bilang, kalimat2 flashback Temari yang diatas itu *tunjuk* ga semua beneran Temari yang bilang(?) Ada beberapa yang saya bikin sendiri, biar banyak gitu hehe xD *plak*

Oh iya, kemarin ada beberapa yang bilang kalau alurnya kecepetan, sekarang masih kecepetan ga? Yah, mau gimana lagi saya pengen cepet-cepet nyelesain *plak*

Rencananya sih saya mau bikin sequel fanfic ini, setuju ga? ._.

Kalau kalian setuju saya bikin, kalau kalian ga setuju juga saya bikin *loh? *plak*

Saya juga mau minta tolong ke kalian, saran nama buat OC, 2 laki-laki, 1 perempuan, yang paling menarik saya pake ._.v

Asudahlah, sekian cuap2 dari saya, Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudi baca apalagi sampe ngereview fanfic abal ini:')

Sumpah respon kalian itu berarti banget buat amatir yang satu ini:') *lebay*

Oke, sampai ketemu di fanfic abal saya lainnya. Jaa ne~


End file.
